PeLiGrOsA TeNtAcIóN
by Einyel
Summary: A veces un juego puede ser mas que eso..........¿¡¿Acaso nunca te ha pasado?..........
1. Primer roce

Capitulo 1

Primer roce

Todos una vez en nuestras vidas, jugamos o hacemos travesuras, en este caso el juego se salio de control, al punto que se volvió una adicción, algo que no se podía controlar, pero en el fondo disfrutaban todas aquellas "travesuras", pero no sabía que su gran amistada terminaría en...

Llovía estrepitosamente, la tormenta no paraba desde haces seis horas, y era normal en esta época del año, Navidad. Al oeste de la ciudad, una pareja de recién casados, disfrutan de su nueva casa, la pareja era compuesta por una hermosa modelo y un excelente ejecutivo, ella lo amaba con pasión, pero el, podría decirse que hacia lo humanamente posible por amarla...pero tenia que aceptar que le era muy, pero muy difícil, aunque muchos hombre pensaban ¿Como rayos no podía amar a una mujer como ella, bueno es verdad, ella era bella, bueno no hermosa, preciosa, de acuerdo ya mucho detalle...

El se encontraba revisando el periódico mientras ella cocinaba, realmente podía ser la reina del erotismo pero no era buena cocinera, nada buena. No había nada interesante en el periódico, noticias y mas noticias de como el mundo se estaba acabando, y que le importaba el mundo, tal vez cuando llegare el fin, se mataría el mismo. Nos estamos desviando del tema...pero un gran anuncio le llamo la atención, era una propaganda de un teatro, la obra seria "Drácula", protagonizada por la hermosa y exitosa actriz Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome...- pensó regresando cinco años a tras.

...Flash...

Aquel día, hacia demasiado calor, era verano, y todos estaban de vacaciones, bueno casi todos. Por las escaleras del templo Higurashi, subía sofocado un hermoso joven de 17 años, como de costumbre iba a visitar a su mejor amiga, se conocían desde que tenia dos años, la apreciaba mucho, demasiado, se llevaban muy bien, casi nunca se peleaban, aunque ella tenia un carácter muy molesto, se enojaba con facilidad lo que divertía al chico, además de que siempre la asustaba con un pequeño juego que ambos sabían llevar a la perfección, creían.

Llego a la casa y toco el timbre de la casa, se apoyo en el umbral de esta, esperando de que ella, algún día abriera la puerta, hacia demasiado calor, y de seguro allá dentro no hacía tanto, la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar al chico, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina por un refresco, para calmar el calor.

- Y... ¿Tu mama, ¿Salio, ¿Estamos solos, ¿Tu hermano? Y ¿Tu abuelo?- preguntaba rápidamente el chico.

- Salieron y si, estamos solos- dijo la chica algo fastidiada.

- Ah OK, y ¿Que hacemos? Sin mal pensar- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Jajajaja, no se, estoy muy aburrida- dijo la chica mientras subían a la alcoba de ella.

- Estamos solos, solo tu y yo- dijo sensualmente el chico.

-Mmmm, y ¿que podemos hacer?- dijo con el mismo tono pícaro.

- Bueno lo que Tú...quieras- dijo el chico acercándose a ella, acortando la distancia.

- Entonces, hagámoslo- dijo la chica seductoramente, antes de romper en risa.

- OK me asustas Kagome- dijo el riéndose también.

- Me encanta que te asustes- dijo la chica volviendo al juego.

- Si...entonces ahora yo te voy a asustar- dijo el chico mientras la miraba con picardía

- Así, entonces asústame...jajajajaja- decía mientras la miraba de forma sexy.

- Jajaja, bueno y... ¿Que hiciste todo el día?- preguntaba el chico.

- Nada, aburrida, ¿quieres mañana salir a pasear?- dijo la joven.

- Bueno, es mejor que estar aquí y morirse de calor- dijo el joven.

- OK, salimos a las 3, ¿te parece?- dijo la joven

- Si...hagamos algo- dijo el chico.

- Algo ¿como que?- dijo la chica provocándolo.

- No se que te parece si nos tiramos a la cama y te enseño un nuevo juego- dijo el joven el tono sensual.

- Me encanta la idea...hagámoslo ahora no perdamos tiempo- dijo la chica aguantando la risa.

- Entre más rápido mas delicioso...juguemos al gato y al ratón- dijo el chico empujándola a la cama.

- OK InuYasha me traumas- dijo la chica, riendo.

- JAJAJAJA- se reía el, dando un paso hacia delante, resbalándose con una pequeña pelota, cayendo por error encima de ella.

Mantuvieron el silencio, hasta que el chico, intento pararse rozando involuntariamente sus cuerpos, y aunque no lo aceptaran les gusto el roce, el la miro, ella lo miro, ambos estaban queriendo internarse mas en esas caricias, el poso su mano en el muslo de la chica arrancándole un gemido, se estaban metiendo con algo prohibido, donde posiblemente no encontrarían salida...

...Fin del Flash...

Continuara...


	2. Segundo Roce

Capitulo 2

Segundo roce

Sonrió levemente al recordar todo lo que en el despertó en ese momento, sabia que en aquel instante se encontraba algo confundido pero excitado por la nueva sensación que había descubierto, y recordó con agrado el pequeño gemido que arranco de los labios de su"amiga", ese fue el primero y el mejor gemido que había escuchado en su vida, hasta ahora así era, algo lo regreso a la realidad, su esposa se encontraba en frente de el mirándolo de manera preocupada.

- Mi amor, ¿que sucede?- dijo la joven modelo.

- He, no nada solo me encontraba pensando en el trabajo- dijo InuYasha, mientras le sonreía.

- Pero no pienses en eso sabes que dentro de 9 semanas nos iremos de luna de miel, estoy tan emocionada- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su marido.

- Si, yo también lo estoy- dijo InuYasha mientras le sonreía.

- Bueno... ¿Porque no comemos afuera, es que...se me quemo todo- dijo la joven apenada.

- Jajajaja, tranquila preciosa...de acuerdo, entonces vístete que te llevare a comer en un hermoso restaurante - dijo InuYasha mientras la besaba.

-Bien, ya vuelvo, no te me escapes- dijo la hermosa mujer emocionada.

- Jajaja no lo haré - grito mientras veía a su esposa alejarse.

OH Ayame, si tan solo te pudiera amar, como la ame a ella-pensaba mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al anuncio.

- Tengo que verte, para probarme a mi mismo que ya no siento nada por ti- susurro mientras miraba la foto de ella. Marco el número que había en el cartel.

- Buenas noches, en que pudo ayudarlo- dijo una voz femenina.

- Por favor es para reservar una entrada a la última función de Drácula- dijo InuYasha.

- Muy bien ¿a que hora, a las 3:30, 6:15 o 9:45?- pregunto la mujer.

- A las 9:45- dijo.

- Muy bien, le entregaran la entrada mañana por correo, que pase buenas noches- dijo le mujer antes de colgar.

- Listo- dijo InuYasha.

- ¡Lista!- dijo Ayame por detrás de su esposo.

- Wo, que hermosa te ves- dijo mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Gracias...nos vamos- pregunto mientras sonreía.

- Claro- respondió mientras se paraba de la silla y besaba a su mujer.

Ambos salieron en un hermoso auto, tardaron unos 28 minutos en llegar al restauran que se encontraba a las orillas del mar, era realmente hermoso, tenia una hermosa vista al mar, a la luz de la luna llena, con un violinista tocando una canción de amor, amor que hace tiempo InuYasha no había probado de ese delicioso manjar, era verdad se caso con Ayame por estar huyendo, pensó que tal vez al casarse con ella, todo quedaría en el pasado, pero no fue así, todavía lo seguían persiguiendo, porque había cometido un grave, si y ahora lo esta pagando, por herirla, por abandonarla...

Ambos se sentaron la mesa mas cercana al mar, pidieron de comer algo ligero, Ayame empezó a contarle algo, el por su parte no prestaba atención esta mas entretenido recordando, recordándola.

...Flash...

Se separaron estrepitosamente, ambos se encontraban sonrojados, voltearon, y evadieron la mirada del otro. Ella sentía como su muslo radia, sentía todavía el contacto de la mano de InuYasha, en aquella parte sensible para ella, el pequeño cosquilleo que rodeo todo su cuerpo y más que todo aquel ¿gemido, fue algo totalmente desconocido pero delicioso. El, podía sentir como su cuerpo le envía escalofríos al recordar el delicioso roce que hizo en el cuerpo de su amiga, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado "emocionado". Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, ambos tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió, el ambiente era muy incomodo.

- Y...vamos mañana a salir ¿verdad?- dijo la joven intentando romper el silencio.

- Claro...- respondió a muchacho.

- Ya es tarde- dijo ella viendo por la ventana.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo el levantándose al igual que ella, ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, ella la abrió y lo miro.

- ¡No vayas a llegar tarde!- dijo la joven, para demostrarle que debían olvidar lo sucedido.

- ¡No empieces, estaré aquí a las 3 en punto!- dijo el ya corriendo por la escaleras.

Así pasó la noche, y en la mente de los dos jóvenes vagaba, el más interesante recuerdo, ambos sin darse cuenta durmieron con una sonrisa y secretamente deseando el próximo roce. Al la mañana siguiente la hermosa Kagome esperaba en la entrada del tempo a su impuntual amigo, siempre era lo mismo. Lo vio subir las últimas escaleras y pararse en frente de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- 3:58- dijo la muchacha mientras miraba su reloj para después mirarlo a el.

- Lo siento...me distraje jejeje- dijo el mientras la miraba al rostro notando sus delicadas facciones.

Sus labios- pensó el perdido en ella.

- Y...nos vamos- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-He claro- dijo el mientras bajaban las escaleras.

El paseo fue muy encantador y relajante, ambos hablaban animadamente, ninguno toco el tema de lo ocurrido anoche, ya oscureciendo, ambos se fueron a un café, se sentaron en una pequeña mesita, y sin querer sus piernas rozaban de una manera descarada.

-Y... ¿Que quieres?- dijo el joven mientras miraba a la muchacha.

- Mmm...a ti- dijo la joven sensualmente, iban una vez mas.

- Entonces que te parece si nos metes en un baño y...- dijo el joven mientras movía sus piernas y rozaba las de Kagome.

- Jajaja- se rio, aunque su risa no duro mucho al darse cuenta de como están ubicadas sus pierdan, una de InuYasha entre sus piernas, y una de ella entre las piernas de el, era una sensación excitante.

Se miraban fijamente, no sabían en que se estaban metiendo, ni tenían ganas de averiguarlo, pero lo que sabían, era que en ellos empezaba a crecer el deseo, el deseo que siempre estuvo dormido y ahora había despertado.

Continuara...


	3. Terrible Error

Capitulo 3

Terrible Error

Habían entrado a la casa, ambos besándose, después de aquella "romántica" cena, los dos tenían ganas de un momento de diversión, el subía las escaleras asía su habitación con ella en brazos, mientras se besaban, subieron a su habitación, el la tiro a la cama, empezaron quitarse la ropa lentamente, muy pronto ambos desnudos demostrándose su amor, bueno el amor de ella.

-OH...Inu...te amo- suspiro la modelo.

-mmm- fue lo dejo escapar el joven, pues sabia bien que el no la amaba.

La miro a los ojos y dejo que su imaginación volara, borrando el rostro de Ayame y convirtiéndola en Kagome, una vez mas, le estaba haciendo el amor a Kagome y no a Ayame, maldita sea, como odiaba esto, sabia que se estaba engañando a si mismo y a ella, pero el problema era que no podía evitarlo, su maldito corazón siempre hacia esto, lo hacia ver a Kagome en vez de su esposa, esposa que vació sonaba eso, y pensar si no hubiera cometido aquel error si no la hubiera humillado aquella noche.

...Flash...

Se encontraba en la plaza besándose con la mujer que pensaba amar, con Kikuyo, había estado saliendo con ella sin decirle a su amiga desde hace tiempo, y ahora estaba con ella buscando refugio, para esconderse de su corazón, de ella su "mejor amiga", pero estaba tan confundido, no había tenido control de nada esos últimos días, se había dejado llevar por la pasión, y ahora tenia miedo. Un llanto lo hizo separarse de su novia, era ella, lo había descubierto.

- ¿Como pudiste?- sollozo Kagome mientras lo miraba.

- Yo...te dije que tu y yo no éramos nada, que solo fuiste un calentón, y tu muy...muy... tonta caíste, creíste que yo sentía algo por alguien como tu, y no es verdad creí dejártelo claro aquella noche en la cual te utilice, porque para eso sirves, solo para divertirse, jamás te ame ni te amare, por que solo eres una cualquiera- le grito aquellas palabras que se arrepentiría, se había dejado llevar por su miedo, y no escuchado a su corazón.

- Ya oíste prostituta...puedes irte- dijo riéndose Kikuyu.

- Te juro InuYasha que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida...maldito... ¡Te odio!- grito Kagome antes de salir corriendo hacia los brazos de su amigo Miroku, el cual le lanzo una mirada de desprecio mientras consolaba a la pobre chica y se retiraban del lugar. Varias personas se reían mientras le chica y su amigo pasaban, aumentando su llanto.

- Huye...prosti- dijo Kikuyo riéndose haciendo que mas gente se riera llamándola del mismo modo.

- No te preocupes are que el dinero de tus servicios llegue jajaja- se rió Kikuyo e InuYasha

...Fin del Flash...

Se separo de Ayame antes de seguir con aquel acto, maldición ella tuvo razón no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se arrepintiera de por vida, maldición como hubiera querido haberse callado, si lo hubiese hecho de seguro las cosas no fueran así, el juramento de ella se cumplió al pie de la letra, estaba tan arrepentido, todavía recordaba el rostro de ella, estaba triste pero de inmediato cambio a odio, odio de parte de ella, ese fue el sabor mas amargo que hasta ahora no se lo a podido quitar.

- ¿Que pasa cariño?- pregunto confundida Ayame.

- ...Voy a dormir en el sofá...quiero estar solo- dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando que una lagrima brotara de sus ojos, se odiaba a si mismos pero ya no lo podía remediar o tal vez si

Continuara...


End file.
